ghost house
by nanabi-chan
Summary: Perebutan rumah dan harta warisan dalam sebuah keluarga sangat sering kita saksikan di berbagai acara infotaiment maupun di berita sore,namun bagaimana dengan perebutan sebuah rumah antara manusia dan hantu?,dua mahluk yang berbeda dunia ini bertemu dan berperang dengan caranya masing-masing,bagaimanakah ceritanya ?
1. Chapter 1

NANABI-CHAN

DISCLAIMER ® MASSASHI KISSHIMOTO

WARNING ® ALUR BERANTAKAN,OOC,AU,GEJE,EYD GAK JELAS DLL

SUMMARY®Perebutan rumah dan harta warisan dalam sebuah keluarga sangat sering kita saksikan di berbagai acara infotaiment maupun di berita sore,namun bagaimana dengan perebutan sebuah rumah antara manusia dan hantu?,dua mahluk yang berbeda dunia ini bertemu dan berperang dengan cara masing-masing bagaimanakah ceritanya penasaran ? Kalau ia silahkan baca cekidot...!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"Akhirnya...!"seru seseorang berambut kuning jabrik sambil menatap puas sebuah rumah sederhana tetapi sangat indah,bertempatan di atas bukit dan di hadapkan pada pemandangan laut lepas, lalu di tambahkan suasana yang sejuk karna terdapat banyak pohon di sini.

"Akhirnya otou-san aku dapat memenuhi keinginan terakhir tou-san,"ujar pemuda berambut kuning jabrik a.k.a naruto

**flasdback mode on**

Buagh...buagh...buagh.

"Rasakan itu,kau hanya mengontrak di rumahku jangan macam-macam kau..."

Anak berbadan gemuk itu terus saja memukuli naruto di bantu dengan teman-teman segenknya, di karnakan naruto tidak mau memberikan contekan pada saat ulangan matematika yang di berikan oleh kakasi-sensei.

"Ada apa ini...!"

seseorang dengan pakaian yang kotor serta topi yang lusuh di lengkapi handuk kecil yg menggantung di lehernya mendekat dan menengahi perkelahian tersebut.

"Otou-san...!"seru naruto yang berlari mendekati ayahnya.

"Ada apa naruto ? Katakan yang sebenarnya!"minato a.k.a ayahnya naruto bertanya dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Ano..em-mereka marah karna aku tidak memberikan contekan kepada mereka "ujar naruto takut-takut kepada ayahnya takut ia akan kena marah oleh ayahnya,karna mereka tinggal di kontrakan keluarga teman yang telah memukulinya,jika anak itu memberitahu ibunya kalau naruto tidak memberikan contekan kepadanya dan ibunya marah,naruto takut ia beserta ayahnya akan di usir dari kontrakan itu.

"Naruto ikut otou-san!"

'tuhkan..'naruto membatin 'benarkan yang ku katakan pasti otou-san marah besar'

naruto pasrah di tarik oleh ayahnya menjauh dari tempat teman yang memukulnya,

"Dengar naruto!,apa kamu adalah laki-laki sejati ?"ujar minato dengan kedua tangan memegang bahu naruto pelan.

"apa...?"

naruto mendadak cengo,pikirannya tentang hukuman apa yang di berikan ayahnya setelah ini,melayang sudah.

"Naruto,otou-san bertanya,apakah kau laki-laki sejati?,laki-laki sejati adalah laki-laki yang akan membela dirinya kalau yang di rasa itu adalah perbuatan yang benar,kau harus berani, lawan mereka atau kau takut dengan mereka ?"minato bertanya dengan pandangan meragukan,tapi jika di lihat lebih jelas pandangan itu terlihat ada sedikit kejahilan di sana.

"Aku tidak takut pada mereka tapi-"

"kita akan pindah"

Seakan tau isi pikiran naruto,minato langsung memotong pembicaraan naruto.

"benarkah ?"

Naruto memandang minato dengan tatapan bertanya yang hanya di balas minato dengan anggukan sebagai jawabannya.

"Jadi tunggu apalagi ?cepat beri mereka balasan "minato berbicara kepada naruto dengan dagu yang di gerakan ke arah kumpulan anak yang beranjak pergi dari tempat pengeroyokan .

"Baiklah ayah "

"Hei...kalian tunggu"

"Ada apalag-"

BUAGH...BUAGH...BUAGH

Tanpa menunggu lama naruto langsung melayangkan pukulannya ke arah bocah gendut itu .

"Apa yg kau lakukan hah...!,sudah berani rupanya baiklah akan aku adukan kau ke kaa-san supaya kau di usir dari kontr-"

"aku akan pindah dari kontrakkan mu dan tak akan lagi menginjakan kaki di sana,dan ingat aku tidak takut padamu".naruto lalu berlari menuju ayahnya yang sedang menunggunya

"Kau hebat...!"

"siapa dulu,naruto"ujar naruto membanggakan diri .

"Baiklah ayo cepat kita akan berkemas."minato menggandeng naruto ke kontrakkannya untuk berkemas.

**»»»»»»»»»»GHOUSE HOUSE«««««««««**

"Uhuk...Uhuk...Uhuk..."minato terbatuk sambil mendorong dari belakang gerobak yang mengangkut peralatan rumahnya untuk mencari kontrakan baru.

"Otou-san sebaiknya istirahat dulu Otou-san sedang sakit "naruto memperingati dari depan gerobak karna dia yang menarik gerobak dari depan.

"Tidak apa-apa Otou-san balum cape-"

BRUKKKK...

"Otou-san...!"naruto berteriak ketika ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati ayahnya yg terjatuh dengan bersimbah keringat.

"Otou-san bertahanlan,kumohon..."naruto berkata dengan wajah cemasnya lalu ia mengangkat ayahnya ke gerobak dan menarik gerobak tersebut susah payah menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

'Bertahanlah otou-san sedikit lagi'naruto berkata di dalam hati sambil mengelap keringat menggunakan telapak tangannya tak peduli sudah berapa banyak keringat yang terkuras karna menarik gerobak yang berisikan ayahnya yang sedang sekarat.

"SUSTER...DOKTER...TOLONG AYAH SAYA!"Naruto berteriak minta tolong setelah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Bawa dia ke UGD Sekarang!"

"Baik Dokter"ujar suster yang di beri perintah oleh dokter,lalu mendorong minato menggunakan kasur dorong yang tersedia(autor gak tau nama kasurnya ?-plakkk-).

"Otou-san bertahanlah...

Setelah di ruangan suster sibuk memberikan alat infus dan mengambil pengukur tekanan darah.

"Na-ruto... "ujar minato lemah sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah naruto.

"Ayah!,syukurlah ayah sudah sadar."

"Ay-ah me-rasa sudah ti-dak kuat lagi na-ruto.a-yah be-rmimpi ber-temu dengan kaa-san na-ruto,kaa-san memanggil otou-san dan me-ngajak otou-san-"

"jangan bilang begitu otou-san,otou-san hiks...pasti akan...hiks...sembuh."

"Otou-san punya per-mintaan ter-akhir naruto,apakah k-au mau me-menuhinya ?."

"apa itu...hiks...otou-san...hiks...katakan saja"

"Otou-san ingin kau me-memiliki rumah sen-diri walaupun i-tu hasil jeri pa-yamu sendiri ya."

"baiklah...hiks...Otou-san...hiks

...naruto akan membangun rumah naru sendiri."

"Trimakasi na-ru-to- aya-h sa-yang ka-mu."

"AYAH...BANGUN AYAH..AYAH...DOKTER..DOKTER..TOLONG AYAH SAYA...!"

Naruto berteriak meminta tolong kepada dokter lalu dokter memeriksa minato,tapi sayang nyawanya sudah tak tertolong lagi.

"Baiklah Otou-san naruto janji akan mempunyai rumah hasil jeri paya naruto sendiri."naruto bertekat untuk memenuhi permintaan minato sang ayah.

**Flastback off**

'Otou-san...naruto sudah menepati janji naruto otou-san sekarang naruto sudah mempunyai rumah sendiri dan ini adalah hasil kerja keras naruto selama ini.'batin naruto lalu melihat ke arah langit luas.

"YOSH...Saatnya beres-beres"ujar naruto bersemangat.

T.B.C

HAI...Minna^^~,Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan trimakasi kepada mama yang sudah membelikan saya laptop untuk nulis di fanfiction ini,seneng akhirnya cerita yang sudah berdebu di hp selama ini di publish juga,autor di sini masih kohai jadi buat para senpai yang sudah lama terjun ke dunia fanfic ~mati donk XD~ini tolong bimbing saya dengan cara meriview fic geje ini XD.. Tapi untuK flame saya belum bisa nerima karna saya masih takut..jadi akhir kata

**RIVIEW MINNA^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaaaaa...nanabi-chan kembali, ohayo^^~para reders dan para senpai nanabi-chan kembali dengan membawa fic geje ini,silahkan di nikmati*plak*(emang makanan dinikmati )

* * *

NANABI-CHAN

DISCLAIMER ® MASSASHI KISSHIMOTO

WARNING ® ALUR BERANTAKAN,OOC,AU,GEJE,EYD GAK JELAS DLL

SUMMARY®Perebutan rumah dan harta warisan dalam sebuah keluarga sangat sering kita saksikan di berbagai acara infotaiment maupun di berita sore,namun bagaimana dengan perebutan sebuah rumah antara manusia dan hantu?,dua mahluk yang berbeda dunia ini bertemu dan berperang dengan cara masing-masing bagaimanakah ceritanya penasaran ?kalau ia silahkan baca cekidot...!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

"Fyuh...Akhirnya selesai juga membersihkannya,capek sekali..".Naruto yang sudah selesai membereskan rumah sederhana yang di belinya dengan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri, menatap bangga rumah yang sudah di bersihkannya itu

.

KRUYUK...KRUYUK..KRUYUK

"Ah...aku lapar sekali setelah membersihkan rumah ini,aku ingin makan ramen~."

Naruto lalu bergegas keluar rumah untuk mencari kedai ramen yang buka karna dia sudah sangat lapar, dari tadi pagi dia belum makan karna sibuk membersihkan rumah barunya itu.

"Aaahhhh..itu dia."tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung berlari begitu melihat kedai ramen yang terdapat di pinggir jalan itu.

"Selamat sore,ada yang bisa saya bantu ?."ujar seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang dan memakai celemek putih begitu naruto memasuki kedai ramen yang lumayan sepi itu,mungkin karna ini sudah sore pikir naruto

"Ah...saya ingin memesan ramen jumbo a-"

"panggil saja ayame.."

"he..he..he baiklah, saya ingin memesan ramen jumbo ayame-nee,karna saya sudah lapar oh..ya panggil saja saya naruto."

"baiklah naruto-kun tunggu sebentar,ayah ada pelanggan yang memesan ramen jumbo satu,"seru ayame kepada ayahnya yang bernama teruchi

"baiklah akan segera siap"ujar teruchi dari dapur.

"Pesanan datang!."paman teruchi langsung menghidangkan ramen jumbo di hadapan naruto yang sedang mengelap air liurnya begitu melihat ramen yang menggiurkan di hadapannya itu.

"sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat kau,apakah kau orang baru di sini ?"paman teruchi bertanya sambil memasang pose berfikirnya,-tangannya di letakan di dagunya seperti di film detektif k*n*n itu loh...-

"Iya saya orang baru di sini,perkenalkan nama saya naruto paman salam kenal."

"kalau begitu panggil saja saya teruchi salam kenal naruto,apakah kau tinggal di apartemen sebelah jalan shinobi itu?"paman teruchi menunjuk sebuah bangunan megah berlantai tiga di dekat kedainya itu.

"Ah...bukan,aku tinggal di rumah yang berada di bukit itu." naruto menunjuk ke arah bukit tempat rumah yang baru di belinya kemarin.

"APA...!"

"APA...!"

Naruto tersentak kaget bahkan kuah ramen yang berada di mangkuknya sedikit tumpah dan mengenai bajunya karna mendengar teriakan ayah dan anak yang sangat kompak ini.

"kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Apakah ada yang terluka ?"

"Segera tinggalkan tempat itu!"

"Iya,kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang!"paman teruchi dan ayame terus saja menanyakan dan menyuruh naruto untuk meninggalkan rumahnya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat berkemas"

"iya,dan jangan pernah ke rumah itu lagi"ayame berbicara dengan wajah yang serius dan menatap naruto seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Wow..Wow..Wow...tenanglah sedikit,sebenarnya ada apa?,kenapa paman dan ayame-nee menyuruhku meninggalkan rumah yang baru saja saya beli, yang bahkan saya belum sempat tidur di sana ?"

Ayame lalu menatap ke arah ayahnya dan di sambut ayahnya dengan gelengan kepala,namun ayame men death-glare ayahnya seakan mengatakan 'turuti-apa-kataku-atau-kau-mati' yang langsung di balas anggukan lemah oleh ayahnya seakan akan mengatakan 'baiklah-daripada-aku-mati' lalu ayame berbalik ke arah naruto.

'GLUP'

naruto menelan ludah saat ayame berbalik ke arahnya dan memasang muka horornya, lalu dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah naruto dan mulai berbicara

"Rumah itu ber-"

"ber. ?"naruto bingung karna ayame tidak melanjutka kata-katanya

"berhantu."

BRUK..

Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit yaitu kepala di bawah sedangkan kaki di atas yang bersangga di atas kursi.

"ku pikir apa ternyata hanya hantu.."

hilang sudah ekspresi penasaran naruto,karna ia kira rumah itu adalah rumah para teroris atau penjahat yang bisa saja datang ke rumahnya untuk membunuhnya karna sudah membeli rumahnya itu.

"Sudahlah,berapa semuanya paman?"

lalu naruto menyerahkan uang 10.000 yen dan meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut

"Ambil saja kembaliannya paman!"teriak naruto begitu keluar dari kedai ramen paman teruchi.

"Dasar anak itu,kalau terjadi apa-apa bagai mana ?"paman teruchi berkata sambil memasang wajah prihatinnya.

"Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa"ayame berkata dan di balas anggukan oleh ayahnya

"Hah..ada-ada saja,Hantu?aku tak percaya di dunia ini ada hantu,hahahaha sungguh menggelikan ah...sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pulang dan mandi."

naruto lalu mempercepat langkahnya untuk cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan mandi.

"Ah...segarnya."Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian privasinya saja

"khe...hantu ?mana tidak ada,hantu hanya untuk orang yang lemah,lihatlah otot ini apakah ini terlihat lemah ?"Naruto bernasis ria di depan cermin dan menunjukan otot tangannya yang menyembul keluar.

'iya kau kuat,hihihihi'

"iya dong seorang marinir kan harus kua- eeehhhh..."naruto kaget karna mendengar suara berbisik di telinganya yang otomatis membuat bulukudu naruto berdiri *reders :alah bilang aja merinding*

"si-apa i-tu?"naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan takut-takut.

"Ah..mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja."naruto lalu kembali menghadap ke arah cermin dan-

"AAAAAAA... "Naruto berteriak kaget lalu berlari keluar kamar menuju ke arah ruang tv setelah melihat tulisan yang berwarna merah seperti darah yang ada di cermin yaitu

'PERGI DARI RUMAH INI ATAU KAU MATI' yang langsung saja membuat naruto kabur.

"Hah...hah...hah...apa itu tadi ? Tak mungkin kan kalau itu perbuatan hantu ?"naruto mengatur nafasnya yang sedang memburu karna habis berlari.

SREKK...SREKK...SREKK

Naruto mendengar suara yang membuat bulukudunya berdiri, lalu naruto menengokkan kepalanya ke arah bunyi itu berasal, dan yang terjadi adalah-

"Aaaaaaaa..."

Naruto yang berteriak takut karna melihat pisau yang sedang mengasah sendiri tanpa ada orang yang mengasahnya,lalu pisau itu berbalik ke arahnya dan melayang ke arah narut.

"Tidakkk..."

DUGGG...

BRUKKKK...

Naruto sukses terjatuh karna menabrak dingding yang berada di depannya karna dia tidak mengetahui kalau di situ ada dingding dan menyebapkan plipisnya berdarah, belum selesai sampai di situ tiba-tiba pisau itu melayang ke arah naruto yang baru bangun dengan refleks naruto menutup mata lalu-

CTING...

Naruto berfikir 'mengapa tidak sakit' lalu dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke samping tempat pisau itu tertancap di dingding yang hanya berjarak 1 cm dari kepalanya.

"Fyuhhh...untung tidak kena" Naruto menghela nafas lega tetapi tiba-tiba pisau itu bergerak ke arah dingding dan meniliskan sesuatu yang anehnya. Bisa berwarna merah seperti darah.

PERGI DARI RUMAH INI! SEKARANG!

Naruto lalu berlari ke luar rumah,tanpa sadar ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya karna dia belum sempat berpakaian.

"Kyaaaa...apa-apaan itu"

"Jangan di liat nak!"

"Astaga...kami-sama"

Naruto terus saja berlari tanpa memikirkan teriak-teriakan aneh yang ia dengar dari seorang ibu-ibu yang langsung menutup mata anaknya,dan gerombolan gadis yang tepar dengan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah,yang ia fikirkan hanya meminta tolong kepada orang yang bersedia membantunya, lalu ia teringat 'ah..iya polisi,polisi kan akan selalu membantu masyarakat'pikir naruto,lalu naruto mempercepat larinya untuk mencapai kantor polisi.

BRAK...

Naruto mendobrak pintu kantor polisi dan langsung berteriak geje

"Pak polisi tolong di rumah saya ada pisau yang mau membunuh saya,lalu dia melayang ke arah saya lalu menancap di tembok dan dia menuliskan PERGI DARI RUMAH INI,SEKARANG! Dan juga di cermin kamar saya "Naruto bercerita tanpa jeda dan ia bercerita dengan menggerak-gerakan tangan seperti terbang saat ia menceritakan pisau yang terbang dan lihatlah reaksi orang yang ada di sana.

1 Detik...

15 Detik...

30Detik...

1 Meni-...

CROT...

Orang yang berada di situ langsung tepar dan mengeluarkan darah dari hidung mereka.

"Kenapa in-"

"B-Baka pisangmu terlihat..."ujar seorang petugas yang sudah bangun dari teparnya .

"Pisang...?"Naruto berkata dengan tampang belo'onnya lalu mengerenyit setelah merasa dingin di bawah badannya .

"Bodoh 'itu'mu terbuka"tunjuk petugas lain ke arah bawah naruto lalu naruto mengikuti arah jari itu dan

5 Detik...

10 Detik...

30 Detik

1 Menit...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Terdengarlah teriakan membahana dari kantor polisi itu.

**»»»»»»»»»GHOST HOUSE««««««««**

"Mana ? Mana pisau terbang yang kau katakan itu tuan ? Mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja tuan"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong!,coba lihat tembok ini pasti ada darahnya ka- loh...mana ?"Naruto bingung tadi di tembok ini terdapat tulisan yang berwarna merah tapi sekarang dia sudah pulang tidak ada lagi tulisan itu,

"Sebaiknya anda istirahat saja tuan dan baju itu untuk anda saja tuan" lalu petugas itu pergi meninggalkan naruto yang kebingungan karna masih penasaran kemanakah tulisan-tulisan itu pergi.

"Di mana tilisan-tulisan itu ya ?Ujar naruto bingung lalu dia meraba-raba tembok itu dan menelitinya dengan serius.

"Ah...kenapa aku jadi seperti orang idiot ya ? Sebaiknya aku tidur untuk dapat bekerja besok,aku tak mau mengambil libur terlalu lama,baiklah waktunya tidur"naruto lalu menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya,melupakan sejenak pristiwa-pristiwa aneh yang di alaminya tadi pagi,tetapi mungkin besok akan lebih mengerikkan dari sebelumnya

TBC

HAI MINNA^^~,Nana-chan kembali dengan membawakan chapter 2 ini *nyodorin kertas buruk rupa*maaf kalo fanfic ini tidak memuaskan dan humornya tidak kerasa,trimakasi untuk ripiu dari para senpai *walaupun hanya dua T.T*sangat membantu untuk mendongkrak semangat nana-chan untuk lebih giat menulis di fanfic ini akhir kata

RIPIU MINNA^^~


	3. Chapter 3

Aaaaaaaa...nanabi-chan kembali, ohayo^^~para reders dan para senpai nanabi-chan kembali dengan membawa fic geje ini,silahkan di nikmati*plak*(emang makanan dinikmati )

_**NANABI-CHAN **_

_**DISCLAIMER ® MASSASHI KISSHIMOTO **_

_**WARNING ® ALUR BERANTAKAN,OOC,AU,GEJE, BANYAK TYPO DI SANA-SINI,EYD GAK JELAS DLL**_

_**SUMMARY®Perebutan rumah dan harta warisan dalam sebuah keluarga sangat sering kita saksikan di berbagai acara infotaiment maupun di berita sore,namun bagaimana dengan perebutan sebuah rumah antara manusia dan hantu?,dua mahluk yang berbeda dunia ini bertemu dan berperang dengan cara masing-masing bagaimanakah ceritanya penasaran ?kalau ia silahkan baca cekidot...!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

"lihat Naruto Otou-san bawa apa!"Ujar Minato lalu menunjukan apa yang ia bawa kepada Naruto.

Kok..kok..kok..kok *nana-chan gak tau bunyi ayam kaya mana XD -plak-*

"Ayam?, Untuk apa ayam itu Otou-san ?"Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya melihat ayam betina berbulu coklat itu melihatnya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam,lalu Naruto menuruni rumah pohon tempat bermainnya yang di buat Naruto bersama Minato di dekat rumah kontrakkannya itu, tidak bagus memang hanya terbuat dari sisa kayu dari tempat Minato bekerja dan tidak terlalu tinggi agar Naruto tidak terjatuh nantinya.

"Ini hadiah Otou-san karna kamu mendapat nilai tertinggi di sekolahmu,Otou-san akan memasakkan sup ayam kesukaanmu!"

Ternyata Minato membawa ayam untuk di masak sebagai hadiah karna Naruto mendapat nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya,Minato terbiasa memasak sendiri karna sang istri Kusina a.k.a ibu Naruto meninggal saat melahirkan Naruto,Ia kehilangan banyak darah setelah melahirkan Naruto dan semenjak Kusina meninggal Minato lah yang mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti memasak jadi ia dapat memasak.

"Naruto!,ambilkan Otou-san pisau itu!"Minato menunjuk pisau yang ada di belakang Naruto

"Ini Otou-san"Naruto menyerahkan pisau itu ke Minato lalu Minato memegang bagian leher ayam itu dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau itu lalu-

Kok..kok..kok..kok

BRAK...

Kok..kok..ko-

Kepala ayam itu terpisah dari badannya,ayam itu bergerak memberontak tapi lama-kelamaan tak bergerak lagi, Naruto yang tadi menutup matanya perlahan lahan membuka matanya dan melihat ayahnya yang sedang membersihkan tangannya dengan lap kain lalu ia menatap ke arah ayam yang masih bergerak walaupun hanya kakinya saja.

"Naruto tunggu di sini sebentar,Otou-san ingin menyiapkan air panas untuk ayam ini"setelah Minato berkata seperti itu Minato meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mengangguk mengiyakan dan ayam yang sudah terpotong kepalanya itu,Naruto yang penasaran apakah ayam ini sudah mati atau belum perlahan lahan mendekatinya tapi setelah mencapai jarak kurang lebih 1 meter tiba-tiba kaki ayam itu bergerak di ikuti oleh badan dan lehernya lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kepala yang masih dibawah dan menghampiri Naruto yang ketakutan.

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Dan...

"Aaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Naruto sukses terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah seperti habis mengikuti lomba maraton.

"Untung..hosh..hanya..hosh..mimpi."Naruto lalu bangun dengan keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya kemudian ia ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih karna ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering.

"Untung hanya mimpi,"ujar Naruto sambil membuka kulkas tiba-tiba

kok..kok..kok..kok

Naruto seperti mendengar suara ayam tapi ia tidak tau ada di mana.

"mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja."Naruto lalu membuka kulkas dan yang terjadi adalah

BRUK...

kok...kok..kok

kok..kok..kok

kok..kok..kok

Banyak ayam yang keluar dari kulkas, setelah Naruto membuka pintu kulkas itu.

"Aaaaaa...!"Naruto berlari menjauhi gerombolan ayam yang kian banyak jumlahnya itu,Naruto berlari ke arah kamar mandi tapi di situ sudah terdapat banyak ayam, lalu ia ke lantai dua tetapi lebih banyak ayam di sana sampai-sampai ayam itu terbang dari jendela sangking penuhnya di sana,lalu Naruto berlari ke atas atap tidak ada ayam disana tapi.

"Untung di sini tidak ada aya-" ucapan Naruto terputus setelah melihat begitu banyak ayam yang terbang ke atap tempat dia berlindung.

"TIDAK...!"

DUAR...CTAR..DUAR..CTAR

Naruto berteriak geje dan memeluk antena televisi tetapi tanpa di sangka ada petir yang menyambar antena itu otomatis naruto yang memeluk antena itu ikut terkena sambaran petir dan yang terjadi adalah Naruto yang pingsan dengan wajah dan baju yang berwarna hitam.

»»»»»»»ghost house««««««

"Ukh..."Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya ternyata ia ada di atas atap dengan penampilan yang eum...kayak mana ngomongnya ya pokoknya super duper jelek,baju yang terlihat gosong dan ada yang sedikit bolong,kulit yang sedikit menghitam dilengkapi dengan rambut yang berdiri melawan gravitasi.

"Aku harus menjual rumah ini,aku tak mau terjadi hal yang mengerikan lagi."Naruto lalu bergegas turun untuk mandi dengan tekat yang sudah bulat,yaitu menjual rumah ini dan membeli rumah yang lebih layak dalam arti tidak ada mahluk asing di tempat tinggalnya.

"Nah..di sana sudah..di situ sudah..lalu di sini."Naruto berbicara seorang diri sembari menempelkan brosur ke tiang listrik yang cukup tinggi.

"Ah..tinggal sedikit lagi,aku akan memasangnya di sebelah sana."Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah rumah makan yang mempunyai tembok yang cukup panjang,Naruto berniat menempelkan brosur di tembok itu tetapi sebelum ia berjalan ia mendengar suara cekikikan dari arah belakan yang ternyata adalah suara dari beberapa anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang menuliskan sesuatu di brosur yang Naruto tempelkan tadi.

"Hihihi...pasti ini akan terlihat bagus"

"Benar..hihihi."Ujar salah satu anak kecil.

"HEY...Apa yang kalian lakukan!"Naruto berlari mendekati anak kecil itu tapi anak kecil itu berlari dan berseru "KABUR... !"meninggalkan brosur yang sudah di beri tulisan aneh

seperti 'RUMAH BAGUS' diganti dengan kata kata 'RUMAH HANTU'.

"SIAL..aku sudah lelah mengetik brosur ini tapi malah di coret-coret dengan bocah ingusan itu KUSO!"Naruto merobek lembaran brosur yang sudah di coret anak kecil itu sambil mengumpat tak jelas.

"Akhirnyaaa..selesai sudah,capek sekali menempelkan brosur-brosur itu,ukh..aku haus."Naruto lalu melihat sekelilingnya dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko kecil.

"Aku akan membeli minuman dulu dan beberapa bahan masakan."Lalu Naruto memasuki toko tersebut dan langsung di sambut seorang perempuan berkuncir dua yang cantik.

"Selamat pagi,ada yang bisa saya bantu."Ujar perempuan itu ramah dan mendekati Naruto yang sedang melihat-lihat,

"Aaaa..saya mau membeli minun dan beberapa bahan makanan."

"silahkan,di sini,"ujar perempuan itu ramah dan menunjukan arah tempat rak bahan makanan tiba-tiba-

Brukk..

"Kenapa terjatuh terus sih..aku capek membersihkannya huh..."Keluh perempuan penjaga toko yang sedang mengambil barang yang terjatuh di rak yang menyediakan coklat,snak,atau makanan kecil lainya.

"Ada apa?"Naruto bertanya sambil membawa bahan-bahan yang di butuhkannya lalu berjalan mendekati penjaga toko itu.

"Itu,barang-barang di rak ini selalu jatuh setiap jamnya dan saya sangat capek membereskannya terus."Ujar penjaga toko kesal dan mengitung harga belanjaan naruto.

"semuanya 10.000yen"ujar penjaga toko itu.

"Ini uangnya,trimakasi"ujar naruto pergi meninggalkan penjaga toko itu,tapi sebelum pergi ia berkata.

"Ah...kau seharusnya melarang anak kecil makan coklat terlalu banyak di situ di rak itu anak kecil itu memakan semua coklatnya"kata naruto lalu berlalu pergi,Naruto mengucapkannya tanpa sadar apa yang ia lihat itu tidak dapat di lihat orang lain.

"A-anak kecil..dia berbicara apasih padahal tidak ada anak kecil di situ"penjaga toko itupun berlalu pergi ke meja kasir tanpa tau di belakangnya di atas rak coklat terdapat anak kecil berwajah pucat yang sedang tersenyum lalu kembali memakan coklat yang ada.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan bapak dan ibu melihat-lihat dulu,rumah ini sangat bagus langsung menghadap ke pantai dan rumah ini sangat sejuk karna angin pantainya langsung berhembus kemari"Naruto lalu mempersilahkan calon pembeli rumahnya yang merupakan sepasang suami istri.

"wah bagus sekali,apakah boleh melihat-lihat dulu?"ujar si istri memandang kagum ke dalam rumah.

"Silahkan bagus bukan"Naruto lalu mempersilahkan suami dan istri itu untuk melihat-lihat.

_'enak saja ia ingin menjual rumahku,langkahi dulu mayat ku,eh...aku kan sudah mati bodoh!'_ujar seorang berkulit putih dan berambut indigo yang jika di lihat lebih dekat lagi berbentuk transparan dan memakai gaun berwarna putih.

_'akan ku cekik dia agar dia tau rasa hi..hi..hi'_batin perempuan itu lalu perlahan-lahan mendekati Naruto dan bersiap mencekik tetapi sebelum itu Naruto berbalik dan-

"Oh..kamu anaknya bapak dan ibu itu ya? Bagaimana rumah ini bagus bukan?"

"eh..em.k-kau b-bisa melihat ku?ujar perempuan itu yang bernama hinata gelagapan.

"Tentu saja memang mata ini terlihat katarakan apa?"

"em..t-tidak"Hinata menjawab gugup karna naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah hinata dan memelototkan matanya bermaksud untuk memberi tahu hinata bahwa matanya tidak katarakan.

"bisakah kita naik ke atas"

"Baiklah sebentar"ujar naruto melihat ke arah suami istri yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Tunggu sebentar y- loh kemana perempuan tadi,apa dia sedang melihat-lihat?,ah..sudahlah"naruto lalu berlalu pergi ke arah sepasang suami istri yang sudah berada di lantai atas meninggalkan hinata yang sedang bersembunyi di balik dingding.

'kenapa jadi seperti ini,kenapa dia bisa melihat ku?apakah dia para normal?ah..tidak mungkin kemarin saja dia tidak melihat ku,sudahlah yang lebih penting sekarang adalah menggagalkan rencananya untuk menjual rumahku ini.'

.

.

.

"Pemandangan di lantai dua langsung menghadap ke arah laut lepas dan kalian dapat melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam dari sini."Naruto menerangkan keindahan di rumah ini yang bahkan belum pernah ia rasakan.

"wah bagus sekali..suamjku kita jadi beli rumah ini?"

"kita akan melihat-lihat dulu sayang"

"silahkan di lihat-lihat"Naruto membiarkan pasangan suami istri itu melihat lihat pemsndangan yang ada.

Tes

'Apa ini..?' ada cairan yang menetes dan mengenai dahi Naruto.

'Darah..?'batin naruto bingung lalu naruto melihat ka arah kayu yang menyangga bagian atap rumah ternyata ada tulisan

_**'KAU MENJUAL,KAU MATI'**_

_'aku tidak akan membiarkan hantu sialan ini menggagalkan rencanaku nuntuk menjual rumahku ini.' _

lalu naruto melompat dan bergelantung di kayu yang menjadi penopang rumah untuk menutupi tulisan itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya si istri dari calon pembeli rumahnya.

"em..H-hanya menunjukan kepada kalian bahwa kayu di rumah ini sangat kuat he..he..he"ujar naruto gugup takut ketahuan.

"Wah benar juga kayu di sini sangat kuat,Baiklah kami akan membeli rumah ini ayo kita tanda tangani surat rumahnya"ujar si suami

"Benarkah baikla-eekkkgghh"Naruto yang baru turun dari bergelantungan tadi di kejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang mencekiknya dan otomatis tangan naruto yang menyembunyikan bekas darah terlihat karna ia mencoba melepaskan tangan itu.

"kyaaaa..suamiku"

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini istriku"suami istri yang melihat itu langsung berlari turun ke lantai bawah dan meninggalkan naruto.

"T-unggu d-dulu arghh.." naruto melepaskan cekikan tangan itu dan berhasil di lepas lalu ia melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan ia melihat mobil dari suami istri itu berlalu pwrgi yang artinya tidak jadi membeli rumah ini

"Arrrrggghhh...kamiii-samaaaaaa~"Naruto berteriak frustasi dan memukul-mukul tembok yang tadi mengeluarkan tangan yang mencekik naruto tanpa ia ketahui di balik tembok terdapat perempuan yang sedang menunjukan tawa kemenangannya.

_'hihihihi dengan ini dia tidak dapat menjual rumahku hihihihi'_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_**Hai hai hai~ *lambaikan tangan* nana-chan kembali dengan membawakan chap 3 ini maaf agak lama soalnya nana-chan lagi sibuk belajar*readers:sok belajar kali jga main ps* hehehe trimakasi para senpai yang udah ripew arigatou~ dan jangan lupa untuk memberi saran dan kritik asal jangan flame soalnya belum kuat hehehehe XD akhir kata SUMBANG RIPEW YA MINNA ~**_


End file.
